The Third Time
by JanetL
Summary: If you have read "The First Time" and "The Second Time" you know what it's about; Edward and Bella making love on Isle Esme the third time in Breaking Dawn.


When we reached the bedroom he threw me on the mattress. I bounced and rolled on to my knees, scrambling my way to him before he could even climb on. Interesting… desire greatly improves coordination. My hands leapt to his shirt. My mouth crawled down him, feasting on his bare chest as I sped my way through his buttons. I was on my elbows when I reached the snap of his kakis, undoing it with my teeth.

My breath caught as suddenly I was eye to eye with him, his hands under my arms.

"Where's the fire?" His words blew his delicious fragrance across my face, making my head spin. His eyes were like black molten lava. He didn't look hesitant. No, there was a definite eagerness in his dark eyes. It made the muscles in my stomach tighten. I tried to yank his shirt the rest of the way off.

"Maybe you can find it for yourself." I challenged.

"Well...if you insist." His devious smile left me unnerved.

Edward inhaled across my shoulder. My eyes closed and my head tilted to the side in anticipation of his lips. He did not disappoint. His hands slowly pulled my shirt over my head, his fingers in constant contact with my body the entire time. My breast seemed extremely sensitive to his touch as his fingers passed by them. Edward pushed my bra straps off my shoulders with his nose; his cool breath tickled, raising goosebumps on me. Shuddering with delight, I reached back to unhook my bra. His hands went to my wrists, restraining me.

"Pardon me. That's my job" My heart stuttered convulsively in response.

He released me reaching back to undo the eyelets as my arms wrapped around his waist, pulling myself against him. Our faces level as I knelt on the bed, I didn't have to strain to reach his lips, the bra staying sandwiched between us at my elbows. His fingers brush down my back slowly, hesitantly. His restraint didn't have any of the anxiety that I could feel emanating from him the first two times we made love, but that only made it more maddening. It was clear Edward was on a mission, a mission to make me nuts. He hooked his thumbs into the back of my shorts leisurely pulling them around to the front to unbutton them; his actions slowed even further as he worked the zipper. Anticipation had my heart hammering. I didn't know how long I could play this game. Edward pulled me to my feet along side the bed, getting down on his knees as he pushed my shorts and panties to my ankles. My legs were jelly. I could barely stand. My hands fell into his hair for support, my bra sliding off my arms onto his head. The sight sent me into a fit of giggles that were quickly extinguished when I felt his lips on me about three inches below my belly button chuckling himself.

One moment I was standing watching him shake my bra off his head. The next thing I knew I was on my back, Edward's face between my knees that were dangling off the side of the bed.

My heart stopped.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I propped myself up on my elbows to get a better look at him still kneeling on the floor. His entire faced was ablaze with amusement.

"I believe you told me to look for something."

Oh my goodness!

"Umm… not there" Edward's lips were on my ankle.

"No, I don't think that's it either." He had lifted up my leg and was licking the perspiration that had begun to bead on the back of my knee."

"Edward?"

"Shh… I'm busy"

He draped my leg over his shoulder. My heart hammered convulsively as his cool nose moved back and forth across the inside of my thigh, leaving flames in its wake. I groaned in frustration. I needed him inside me so badly.

"….getting warmer…definitely warmer"

I started to hyperventilate.

He lifted my other leg up, his nose leaving scorch marks on my other thigh as well. At that moment it dawned on me where he was about to look. He wrapped his arms around my legs as I tried to wriggle away.

"Edward Cullen!" I gasped

"Relax, I want to taste you." He lifted his head up to look at me with smoldering black eyes. My entire body began to tremble. I had lost the ability to communicate.

He ducked his head back down, his search accomplished. The volcano between my hips, desperate for relief, was throbbing so intensely it hurt. My breast felt slightly sore as my nipples became erect in response to what he was doing elsewhere. Subconsciously my hand went to them, the other one in Edward's hair guiding him. I felt him look up, his breathing sped up as his mouth returned back to me. My legs on their own began to respond to him, pushing down against his shoulders in rhythm. His hands slid under my backside lifting it off the bed as his tongue vibrated on top of the opening, the center point of the fire.

I shriek as my orgasm boiled out of me. His arms clamped around my thighs. The rest of me writhed in pleasure.

He looked up at me with a huge smirk on his face.

"You seem…. pleased with…. with yourself." A little too pleased in my opinion

"You seem pretty pleased with me as well." He said smugly.

I got myself under control sitting up on the edge of the bed trying to drag Edward on to it with me. He laughed as he got to his feet and began to climb on the bed toward me. I clambered myself further up into the mattress to make room for him. He matched my moves; his body lay between my legs as he made his way to my mouth, stopping along the route to sample my still over sensitive breasts.

I wonder what was up with that...

As soon as my hands could reach his pants, I started to remove them. Still chuckling he assisted and I wrapped my limbs around him the moment we were barrier free. He seemed far too amused as his hand dropped down between us again. Luckily for me I had just had one jolt of pleasure. I could afford to be patient. I decided that it might be fun to wipe that grin from his face. I took his hand with a dark chuckle of my own.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm fine." he answered. I thought confused and frustrated would have been a better reply from the look of him.

"Just checking. Now, roll over Mr. Cullen"

"Hmm…You're the boss." He looked a bit anxious….excellent.

He followed my instructions watching me warily.

I held on to his hand as I purposefully pulled myself away from him, smiling at the almost panicked look on his face. I rolled to my stomach and propped myself up on my elbows, examining the treasure still in my grasp, thinking about where best to begin. My tongue licked the smallest finger. I glanced over. His mouth was hanging open. This encouraged me. I slowly, methodically move to the next one…and the next, keeping my eyes on his the entire time. When I got to his thumb I decided to suck on it. I heard the sharp intake of breath, his eyes almost popping out of their sockets.

Just the reaction I was looking for.

His body turned, his other hand reached out to me. I took my hand and pushed against his chest. I wasn't done playing yet.

"Stay." I commanded, keeping my features as severe as possible in the face of his dumbfounded expression. It was really hard not to smirk.

"Uh…What ever you say ma'am..."

I returned to the task at hand. My lips pressed against his wrist, and then my tongue slid up the inside of his forearm. God he tasted so good. I watched his face as his entire body had a physical reaction to me; I had to duck my head down into his elbow to camouflage my mirth. My lips crawled up his arm as I swung my leg over his waist and straddled him. My mouth, having never left his body continued its trek until my teeth found his ear. At this point Edward's hands locked on to my head pulling my open mouth on to his. His mouth pulled my tongue into him. It felt gluttonous as I gorged myself on him. I rubbed my body over top of his, my sweat acting as a perfect lubricant. I could feel his erection between us as I moved, my hand reached down to touch him. Guiding myself to the right spot I pulled him into me.

Sweet victory…

His gasp blew his sweet breath down my throat. It smelled just as good coming out my nose as I exhaled. I kept my lips still plastered to his, my tongue still savoring the inside of his mouth. My legs rocked me over him. Reluctantly I pulled my mouth away from his, my body's need to feel him deeper inside forcing me up off his chest. The physical exertion of my legs pumping up and down over top of him was exhilarating. I was so caught up in the sensations... sweat rolling down me... my calves laying along the sides of his body touching him... the aching pulse between my legs... Edward's hard erection inside me… His hands were at my waist, easing my burning thigh muscle's burden. Lost in my own pleasure my hands went to my breasts. Edward's deep growl shook the bed, vibrating inside me. Pumping even harder I leaned back as I felt myself start to climax. His hands left me as I felt his body tense up.

I exploded on top of him, screaming his name. I felt him stiffen his orgasm following mine almost immediately.

I buckled, my body to exhausted to hold me erect any longer collapsed on top of him. We laid in silence, listening to my vitals return somewhat to normal.

"Did you like it?" I worried that my taking charge might bother him.

It started as a chuckle, slowly moving its way to laugh so hearty it made the bed tremble

"Did I… did I… like…. it?" He stammered barely getting the words out. His arms tightened around me. "More than I could ever express. Thank you."

I pressed my lips to his beautiful face once more, smiling at the thought of pleasing an angel. I felt so weary again. Sex must make a person very tired. I yawned and settled myself down for a nap. Hopefully it wouldn't last to long...

She lay on top of me as usual as she drifted off to sleep. Her lips were still at my jaw, remnants of her last conscious act, kissing me. Her warm breath swept over my cheek. I sighed with contentment. She enchanted me in ways I thought not possible. I never wanted to move again. But I knew what I needed to do. I waited for about an hour after she fell asleep before I slid myself out from underneath her. I took in one last look at her beautiful naked body slumbering serenely as I threw on my clothes before heading out the door toward the dock. I hopped on the boat and took the 20 minute journey to the mainland anchoring it about a quarter mile out to sea. I didn't want to go to the harbor. Instead I chose an isolated spot where the jungle encroached close to the beach. It was bad enough that I had to leave her to hunt, let alone waste time weaving my way to through the city. Half way there I had to control the urge to turn around.

I pulled off my shirt and leapt from the stern. Once ashore I looked around. You would have thought that I'd have enjoyed the change in scenery. Palm trees and tropical flowers replacing the pines and ferns of home. There were different smells, and sounds. I listened. The jungle teamed with wildlife, but there were no human sounds or scents to be found. The lack of human thought reminded me of the island and of her, sleeping peacefully. After our first night there I hadn't even heard her dreams. I closed my eyes and tried to let my mind relax, hoping that I didn't have to go far from the beach into the deep jungle. My mind wandered to her face, her soft brown eyes and mahogany hair. I took deep breaths trying to pinpoint prey of some kind. Even after the swim ashore her scent still lingered on me. Memories of just a few hours ago filled my thoughts….her lips…her skin… I could still taste her in my mouth…

Damn it Edward, Focus. The sooner I get this over with the sooner I can get back. I closed my eyes again and inhaled.

Hmmm…the fading trail of a jungle cat…jaguar or cougar, I wasn't sure….I took another deep breath…. the scent of her body still lingered in my nose ….to the south west…..the salty taste of her sweat lay on my tongue…..

Ggrrrr!!!!

Despite my irritation I couldn't wipe the smile from my face. Thoughts of her making love with me drove out everything else. I used to be annoyed by the others, Emmett and Rosalie especially. Mock their lack of focus when they were away from each other hunting. All they seemed to do was think about their partners and what they had done or were planning to do. I understood completely now. They were in love. I'd never criticize them again.

I needed to focus. I had been away from her to hunt before. It had never been this bad though. I couldn't concentrate. It was ridiculous to be this way. I needed to hunt. It had been seventeen days since I had left her side. I sighed. I used to enjoy the freedom that hunting gave me. I spent the majority of my existence locking down my baser instincts. Now it seemed more a necessary annoyance rather than a pleasure. It took me away from her. It made me anxious. But this was worse than usual. I couldn't get my thoughts on my prey. They lingered on the island I had left only a short time ago, the bed I had been laying in, the weight of my wife's body pressing down on me like a soft comforting blanket as she slept, the sound of our calm heart beating. Yes, it belonged to me as well. I had officially laid claim to it. I was lost without its sound. I wanted so badly to return myself to it and her warm touch. Our first time together was frightening, the second time desperate. This last time was neither of those. Erotic, sexy but with no angst to temper it. I had thought it was impossible to love her, to want her more than I already did. Clearly I wasn't anywhere near my threshold.

When the cleaning crew finally left, I gathered her up in my arms and ran to the bedroom. Why had I done that? We were alone. If there was one thing my special gift had taught me, making love was not restricted to the bedroom of most married couples without children. Hmm… maybe when I get back…

I tossed her lightly on the bed and was about to climbed on. The night before gave me a new confidence. I knew how far to push myself. We could be safe. We just needed to practice.

Standing in the dense jungle I laughed out loud. Practice indeed….

She had rolled up on her knees unbuttoning my shirt with hurried fingers. Her lips touched my chest, sending shocks of pleasure as she exposed it. I was still standing at the edge of the bed. Her face was almost on the mattress as she used her teeth to unsnap my kakis. Her hot breath was down there so close, I was reeling. Uh oh, we wouldn't be here very long if I let this continue.

"Where's the fire?" I teased as I pulled her surprised face up to mine. Her hands pulled my shirt off my shoulders.

"Maybe you can find it for yourself." she shot back with a wicked grin.

"Well...if you insist." I smile at the thought of where my search would lead, a few new ideas swimming around in my head.

I ducked my head down to let my nose skim across her collarbone breathing in her floral aroma as I finished removing my shirt. She exhaled loudly, her head tilted to the side exposing her throat to my lips. My hands wandered down her back untucking her blue tank top from her shorts. My fingers slid underneath the shirt working their way to the front as I slowly lifted it over her head. She shuddered as the back of my hands grazed the lace of her bra on the way up. I nudged the straps off her shoulders with my nose. She reached behind herself to undo the hooks. I took her wrists in my hands, pulling them to her sides. I wasn't going to permit her assistance.

"Pardon me. That's my job" I murmured at her neck. I smiled as she began to tremble.

My mouth returned to hers. I reached around her and unhooked the bra, the pretty lace fell down her arms lying between us. My hands slid lower down her back. I inserted my thumbs inside her shorts following their edge to the front where I unsnapped and unzipped them. Our kiss broke as I pulled her off the bed, standing her up on her feet. In the valley between her breasts sweat was beginning to dew up. I tasted it as I knelt down on the floor. It was so sweet and salty. She started to sway; her hands went into my hair for support. She giggled when her bra landed on my head.

Thought it looked funny did it? Her breath caught and the laughter stopped when I kissed the spot just below her navel as my hands slid her panties and shorts to her ankles past her knocking knees.

A grin came to my face as I knocked her feet out from under her sending her back onto the bed, her remaining clothes falling to the floor. My eyes gazed up over her naked body lying on the bed. I chuckle at her bewildered expression.

"What are you doing?"

"I believe you told me to look for something." I grinned up at her.

I was still kneeling. Her legs dangled over the side of the bed. I leaned to the side kissing her ankle, lifting her leg up over my shoulder as I worked my way to the back of her knee. I spoke quietly to myself ignoring her inquiries. Her heart stuttered as I skimmed my nose back and forth on the inside of her thigh. The skin was particularly soft there. Wanting a fair comparison I repeated the same process with her other one. My shoulders were beneath her legs now and I wrapped my arms around her warm thighs. I could feel her squirming, trying to pull them together.

"Edward Cullen!" she gasped, her heart drumming wildly.

"Relax," I whispered into her thigh. "I want to taste you."

I looked up for approval. I took her quivering body as a yes. I began kissing her, slowly working my way to her center. My nose reached her hair first, inhaling her scent. I could smell her desire for me, separate and distinct from her regular bouquet. My mouth was flooded with venom, but I wasn't thirsty. I was hungry. My tongue slid into her, tasting her. She moaned, her one hand reaching down to my head, her fingers dug into my hair. I glanced up to see her other hand on her own breast. I don't know why the spectacle of her touching herself drove me wild, but it did. Eager to please her more, I put my head back down and continued tasting her, listening to our hammering heart and her ragged breath. I could feel her body heating up. Soon her hips began to rock, and she began swelling in response to me. I slid my hands underneath her lifting her off the bed as I lightly began to vibrate my tongue at the top of her womb. The spot had gotten hard. Her panting grew stronger and before I knew what was happening, knees clamped to my head and she cried out, her body writhing in satisfaction.

Hmm….That went well.

Her orgasm pulsed out a nectar which I greedily lapped up. I pulled my head up to look at her. My expression must have shown my own gratification.

"You seem…. pleased with…. with yourself." she managed to choke out.

"You seem pretty pleased with me as well." I grinned wider.

Still panting she sat herself up on the edge of mattress, her hands under my shoulders trying to pull me up off the floor. Laughing I complied. She scooted herself further into the bed as I climbed on. My mouth worked its way up her stomach, to her breasts. She reached down and both of us removed my pants. As soon as I was top of her, she her legs wrapped around me. I couldn't stop snickering at her enthusiasm, my mind still dizzy from the pure enjoyment of pleasuring her. My hand slid down between us. I needed to get inside her. She grabbed my hand pulling it from between her legs a devious little giggle escaping her lips. I looked at her surprised.

"How are you doing?" she asked with a mischievous look on her face.

"I'm fine." I lied. I wouldn't be fine until I could feel her encasing me.

"Just checking. Now, roll over Mr. Cullen" she commanded.

"Hmm…You're the boss."

I roll on to my back. My wife cast that little innocent smile she had the other night. I was beginning to get concerned. She still held my hand in hers. She rolled away from me on to her stomach steeling her wonderful warmth, only our two hands touching. Lying almost perpendicular from me she held my fingers to her face staring at them for what felt to me like an endless moment. I could feel her warm breath passing between them, the rest of my body groaned with envy. Just as I began to open my mouth to speak, to plead, to beg, she began licking my fingers, one at a time, her eyes riveted to mine. When she got to my thumb she started to suck on it.

Holy crap!

My hand was on fire. Bolts of lightning ran up my fingertips. I turned to the side to grab a hold of her. She put her hand on my chest, and stared me down.

"Stay."

"What ever you say ma'am..." I was shocked I could still speak.

Her lips returned to my hand. She kissed my wrist then her tongue slithered up the inside of my forearm. My entire body shook. I felt her smile at my elbow. She kissed her way up to my neck, pulling herself to her knees as she went. She climbed on top of me and began to nibble at my ear. I couldn't take it anymore. I took her face in my hands and pulled it to mine. Firmly pressing my lips to my teeth I inhaled her tongue into me. Her hand slid down between us touching me. Then she pulled me into her. It took me by surprised and I gasped into her mouth

...the pulsing drum coursing through me… the heat…she was so wet…her smell….

Passionate sensations disjointed my thoughts. Her intense eyes inches from mine held me spellbound. Her lips never left me. Her thighs rubbed the sides of my body with sweat, her perspiration soaked chest slid easily on top of mine. Our pounding heart poured into me as her body moved, her blood coursing through us. She pulled her mouth from mine, pushing herself up off my chest, pushing her further onto me. I gaped at her naked sweaty body, straddling mine. Her hair swung back as her legs pumped. She grunted with every movement. I growl at the sight of her.

What had I unleashed upon myself?

My hands couldn't resist the urge to help, wrapping themselves around her slim waist, moving with her. Her hands moved to her own body again, touching herself. She started to speed up, heat rolling off her as she pumped faster and faster. Sweat had pooled on her erect nipples and dripped onto my stomach, burning like hot candle wax. I felt muscles that were wrapped around me tense up. I felt my orgasm coming as well. I took my hands off her and clutched the sheets. Her hands went to my thighs as her body leaned back. She screamed my name, tears running down the sides of her face as she climaxed. The sheets in my hands tore like tissue as I released as well.

She fell forward on top of me. Her whole body was twitching.

As our breathing retuned to normal, she leaned her lips into my ear.

"Did you like it?" She lifted her head to look down on me sheepishly.

I started to laugh. I couldn't stop. It was the funniest thing I had ever heard in my life.

"Did I…did I…like…. it?" I could barely speak.

I hugged her tighter. Still chuckling I replied.

"More than I could ever express. Thank you."

I snapped myself out of my most perfect memory. I stared at the jungle lying before me, a grin that might be permanent stuck to my face. With renewed determination I inhale the scent that would get me back to her as fast as possible.


End file.
